How I Loathe Him
by Junai-chan
Summary: Ari is a sixteen year old girl who attends high-school. The Vocaloids all attend the same high-school. Len and Ari don't seem to get along. But when they get paired up for a class project, will it bring them together? Rated T for language. I do not own ANY of the Vocaloids. I DO, however, own my words and Ari. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Another day at school.  
Wonderful. Just. Freaking. Wonderful.  
Especially since I have to deal with... Him... again. That blonde-haired, blue-eyed asshole. Who just so happens to be my best friend's twin brother.  
Typical day. Get up, get dressed, walk to school with Rin, go to classes, walk to Rin's house with the rest of my girls, do homework, and then stay up really late with them.  
I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet. I got out my school's uniform: a white dress shirt with long sleeves and gold buttons, a black skirt, white socks, a black necktie with my school's symbol in gold embroidery, and black shoes. My long, straight, black hair I brushed out, and let my side bangs fall in that awkward way that they do. They fall completely over one eye, but leave the other eye completely clear of hair.  
"Let's go, I guess...", I said as I left my house.  
As soon as I walked out of my front door, "SNEAK ATTACK! CAUGHT YOU ARI!"  
"HOLY SHIT", was my immediate reply. I paused quickly before adding "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK WAS THAT, RIN?!" I glared at the blonde-haired girl, who was laughing her ass off by the way. I was a little pissed, but her expression in that moment instantly made me laugh.  
"Oh come on, Ari!~ You're no fuuunnnn...", she whined. She was in the same uniform as me except in her hair, there was a bow.  
"Don't we have somewhere we should be going right now?", I giggled. We still weren't over the whole incident which had just gone down.  
"Oh yeah. School. Right. THEN LET US GO ARI!" She linked her arm in mine and began skipping down the road.  
After a minute or two of us being retards, we calmed down and slowed our pace to a walk. We weren't in any rush to get to school anyway.  
As we were walking, a question popped into my head. "Where is your ass-for-a-brother anyway?", I asked, hoping that she would say either sick or dead.  
"Hmm... I dunno!", she said in that perky voice of hers. "He said that he'd catch up to me earlier."  
Goddammit. No cigar. He wasn't sick or dead. Oh well.  
"Oh, so the most popular boy in school is walking with us again?", I said more than sarcasticly.  
"That was the plan!", responded Rin.  
"Oh, goody.", I said sarcastically again.  
She stopped and grabbed me by the shoulder to have me face her. "Hey. He pisses me off too. But I have to live with it. For the rest of my life. Unless you kill him first." We both laughed at her comment and kept walking.  
"How is he the most popular guy in school? There are plenty of good looking guys at our school!"  
"He's also the most popular guy at our preforming arts school. He has a fan club in both schools!", she said in a somewhat irritated tone.  
"Well if it wasn't for his shota sex appeal-", I was cut off when an all too familiar voice broke in.  
"If it wasn't for the fact that you said I had sex appeal, I would've found that shota comment offensive."


	2. Chapter 2

"If it wasn't for the fact you said I had sex appeal, I would've been offended by that shota comment," said an all too familiar voice.

_Len._

I stopped short and spun on my heel to face the snidely smirking shota, a.k.a. the source of all the irritation in my life. I then proceded to shoot him a death glare that would scare most people out of town.

But not him. Oh, _no. _He just stood there laughing at me.

"What do _you _want, Kagamine?", I spat, maintaining my glare. Rin had suddenly fallen extremely silent. She knew I was pissed. _Really pissed._

"That cocky bastard! I hate him so much!" I thought to myself.

He calmed himself down long enough to look me dead in the eyes and, with words dripping with sarcasam, say, "Oh, nothing. But I must say, you are so _cute _when you're so mad at me~!"

Rin suddenly chimed in, laughing all the while. "RUN, LENNEH RUNNN~~~~! FAST AND FAR! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

The blonde-haired menace didn't even have time to utter the word "What?" before I had pounced and sat on top of him ready to punch his lights out.

Now. You might think that a rational person would attempt to push me off. Like a _NORMAL PERSON _would. But this is Len Kagamine we're talking about here. And since Len will be Len, he just pulled me down closer onto his chest and whispered into my ear, in a teasing, sing-songy way, "Someone's a little horny~"

I blushed a shade of red that can only be achieved when the person who you would like to repeatedly hit with a brick embarasses you in front of your best friend.

"Oh no. Oh HELL no. I am _pissed _now. Prepare to die, you little fucker." I said as I sat up and raised my fist back, preparing to hit him with all of my strength. And I am pretty strong. I'm the captain of the girl's soccer and volleyball teams.

I was about to let my fist fly, but I was suddenly stopped by an outside force. I whipped my head around to see what had stopped me. It was Rin.

"Ari, don't. As much as I would love to see you beat him to a pulp, he just isn't worth it. And if we don't hurry, we'll be late. So we should get going."

"RIN! Y-Y-YOU'RE BEING MATURE. HOLY SHIT I MAY DIE. THIS IS THE END. THIS IS THE APOCALYPSE. HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT." I fake died, seeing as I was already on the ground.

"SHUT UP, ARI!" she held out a hand for me to grab onto. "But seriously. WE HAVE TO GO. LIKE. NOW. I CAN'T BE LATE TO HOMEROOM AGAIN. I RISK DETENTION."

I took her hand and stood up, laughing all the while, and leaving Len on the ground to stand up himself.

The blonde girl looped her arm with mine. "SHALL WE, ARI?~"

I looped my arm back before replying, "YES WE SHALL!~", and skipping into the distance.

"See you at achool ladies~~~!" Len called out from behind us.

But parting was not as sweet for him when we left. I turned around, filpped him off, and continued on my merry way.

Oh today was going to be one _hell _of a shit show.


	3. Chapter 3

We ran the rest of the way to the school building.

"Ari... I'm so... winded...", Rin managed to get out in between pants.

"Deal... with it...", I managed to get out through my own. My neatly combed black hair was now messy, and my awkward side bangs were clinging to my sweaty forehead. I leaned against the wall, trying to catch the breath that just seemed to escape me.

It was all, "You wanna breathe me? Well okay... NOPE! NOT TODAY!~"

And then I realized that I was actually thinking that.

"I'm just gonna casually take a mental note to not have root beer before bed again..."

"Why's that, Ari?"

"I'll explain later. But right now, we need to get to homeroom!"

I yanked her by her arm into the large doors of the school building, in another mad dash to our lockers. Seeing as they were next to each other, it wasn't _as _difficult. But after running half the distance to school, and now to our lockers which are almost _all_ the way across the school building, this shit was getting pretty tough.

But after what seemed like 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 years of running, we made it to our lockers.

Rin immediately collapsed onto her locker, and I started putting my books away.

"Holy fuck, man... I can't do this anymore..." She paused for a brief moment before adding, "This locker is so cool and it feels so nice on my face right now..."

"Yeah. You know what else feels nice? Not getting detention. Let's go."

"Now look who's being mature!" She retorted.

"Oh, shut the fuck up.", I snapped.

"Well hello there, ladies~", chirped a certain blonde boy.

"Oh, great. _You_ again...", I grumbled. "Wait. How did you get here so fast?! We left you on the _ground_ for Christ's sake!"

He simply started laughing again. His cute little laugh...

Wait. No. Can't think like that. Gotta stop thinking like that. Right now. Because... that's just... not right. At all.

His cuteannoying little laugh.

"Answer me, blondie. How did you get here so quickly?!", I snapped.

"I took a shortcut. Duh.", was his nonchalant reply.

"Shortcut?! One that _I _didn't know about?!", Rin said, a shocked expression on her face. "You _will _show me sometime." She glared at her twin.

"Whatever you say, Rinny." He glanced down at his watch quickly. "But according to my watch, you have 30 seconds to get into homeroom before you're marked late. So I'd get hurrying! Bye, ladies!~" He turned and waved over his shoulder before casually walking into the classroom.

"GO RIN GO!" I shouted, in an attempt to get my best friend to move faster.

"I'M TRYING! SHUT UP, ARI!", she screamed back.

She moved as fast as she could to get her books out of her locker, which she did in record time, stood up, and we made a _third _mad dash towards the classroom...

We made it just as the bell rang. Breathing out a sigh of relief, we took our seats next to each other.

Unfortunately, _he_ sat behind us.

"I see that you managed to make it in here on time for once." he sarcastically said. "Bravo."

"Shut up, Len." Rin snapped at her brother.

"Whatever you say, princess."

"Okay now you _really_ need to shut up. Just because I needed to play an evil princess in one of our plays, does _not_ mean you need to keep bringing it up. You had to cross-dress in that play anyway. _And _you were my most loyal servant. So there."

The blonde boy behind me was blushing crazily. Not once had I heard of him cross-dressing or playing Rin's servant in any play that the two of them did.

"Cross-dressing?!" I scoffed.

"Sh-shut up! I-I thought you said we'd never mention that again!"

"Score one for the girls!" Rin said giving me a high five.

"Hey! Just because-" The argument was about to go further until...

"Alright, class." The teacher began, and the entire room fell silent. "I'm going to call roll now." And she began droning on with the names in the class.

"Akita Neru."

"Present." The teacher marked it down.

"Lapis Aoki."

"Here..." said a quiet voice. The teacher marked it down. And the droning continued. That is until Miku was called.

"Hatsune Miku."

"Here!" The overly cheerful girl said. She's a good friend of mine too. She can make anyone smile. The teacher smiled at her, and then proceeded to mark her down as present.

"Kagamine twins." The teacher looked up from her clipboard.

"Here!" They said in perfect unison, as usual.

"Kamui Gakupo."

"Present." Said the purple haired boy. He was quite possibly my best guy friend. It felt as though I could tell him anything. He was also the one who taught me how to fight, as he takes classes on sword fighting and martial arts.

"Megpoid Gumi."

"Mmf!" She attempted to say. She was eating carrots. Always. Eating. Carrots. _Always. _But that being said, she swallowed her snack. "Sorry about that. Here!" She corrected before putting another carrot in her mouth.

The teacher sighed in a way that basically meant "Again...?" and marked her as present.

"Megurine Luka." She called.

"I'm here!" Said the pink haired girl. Now if Rin wasn't , my best friend, Luka would be. She doesn't look it or act like it in school, but she's almost as wild as Rin. She's the one you go to when you want a party. The only difference between Luka and Rin, was that Luka had a better GPA than almost anyone in the school. Like seriously. She's a _hella _lot smarter.

"Sakine Meiko."

"Here!"

"Shion Kaito."

"Here!"

"Utano Ari."

"Present!" I said. That's right. I'm last alphabetically.

"Good. Then it looks like everyone's here." She walked over to the computer and put the attendance in. "And it also looks like Rin and Ari were _on time _for once! Bravo, girls!" She said and mock clapped for us.

"Well it looks like we are!" I stood up and mock bowed, earning laughs from the class.

"Mhm. That's right." Rin stood up and bowed with me.

And we enjoyed our time in the spotlight. However short it might have been.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The school bell went off, signaling that we should make our way to first period.

Rin and I didn't have first period together. "Off to English. Later, Rin!"

"See ya, Ari!" She waved and met up with Miku as they headed towards math class.

"Hey, Ari!" Luka said from behind me.

"Sup, Tuna?" I turned around, smiled and playfully punched her arm, slightly giggling at the nickname I had given her when we were little, due to her obsession with the stuff.

"Oh nothing much, Root Beer. And you?" She playfully punched back. She and Rin were the only ones I'd told about my obsession with the stuff. I seriously can't get enough. It's like my drug.

"Oh nothing. To English, I guess?"

"To English!" She said with her finger in the air, pointing towards the classroom.

Smiling, I followed her to the classroom.

"Okay, class..." the teacher started.

And I zoned out for that entire period.

**_Super slow moving plot, I know. But I've always liked that kind of thing for some odd reason. I don't know... But still. Same as always. Review. Review review review. Even if it's just to say hi. I need to know people are reading what I write if I am to continue. But yeah. UNTIL NEXT TIME!~_**

**_-Junai-chan :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

And after two periods of complete boredom, the bell rang, signaling the transition to third period. The best class of the day: chorus.

But it wasn't the best today. Not even _close_. For today was the solo singing exam. Everyone had to pick a pop song and preform it in front of the class. Thankfully, Rin is in my class as well as Luka, Miku, Gumi, and Gakupo. But unfortunately, so was Len. Le sigh...

Entering the auditorium was like asking to be very inhumanely slaughtered. Being torn apart limb from limb, having my blood spatter everywhere. Taking a really cold shower...

What? I couldn't think of anything else!

But anyway, back to chorus class. The people in the class were arranged in rows in the red seats of the auditorium. I was sitting next to Rin , who was on my left, and Luka, who was on my right. Mrs. Jones, the teacher, stood on the stage in front of us, preparing to speak to the noisy class.

"Alrighty then, ladies and gentleman," Mrs. Jones addressed the class. "As you know, today is the dreaded solo singing test." She stated the obvious. "I hope you're all ready. Now, I'm not going to get to all of you today, so be prepared to go next time. We're going to go in alphabetical order. That being said, Neru. You're up." She exited the stage, and the blonde haired girl took the stage.

"With pleasure. Now I'm going to be singing..."

And just as the music started, I fell asleep for the millionth time that day. I had nice peaceful dreams. That is until...

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"WHA?!" My eyes shot open, and I snapped awake.

"Finally joining us, Ari?" Rin asked with a laugh.

"Sorry! I'm fucking tired!" I complained.

"Well you're lucky you didn't have to sing today. You would've been in so much trouble~"

"Yeah I know. Hey, isn't it time for lunch?"

"Why, yes it is!" I sprang up from my seat/bed and immediately bolted out the door in an attempt to get to the lunch line first. In contrast to most high schools, my school's food was good. Like _really_ good. Except for the stir fry. That stuff is literally like vegetables in water. Like, really brown, disgusting water.

Well anyway, off to lunch. First on the lunch line. Booyah.

_And _to make things better, today was taco day. The best day of the entire fucking week. The tacos are actually my favorite. But seeing as they don't serve soda with the lunches, I have to bring my own root beer. I love that shit, man. Like I said. It is my drug.

"YO ROOT BEER! WAIT UP!" A certain pink haired party-animal called from behind me. "MY MOM FORGOT TO PACK MY LUNCH TODAY. I NEED HELP, DUDE!" She screamed at me... Meanwhile, she was three feet away from me.

"WHOA, BITCH, WHOA. ARE YOU TRYING TO SPLODE MY EARDRUMS?!" I yelled back at her.

"Whoops! Sorry...!" She apologized and awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Whoawhoawhoa. I heard you two loudmouths from over there." Rin said, walking up to me and Luka as her bow bounced in her blonde hair. Her blue eyes showed amusement as she curiously eyed the two of us. "So what'd I miss?" She giggled.

"Oh, nothing. Just Luka being fucking loud as always." I replied, giggling myself.

"Hey. I'm not _always _that loud... Meh. Who am I kidding. Yes I am!~" She smiled and laughed, and, just then, we were allowed to enter the room to get our food. I asked for two tacos with ground beef, Luka got two... _tuna fish _tacos... and Rin settled for about five oranges...

Yeah. We're all that weird I guess... Heh...

But long story short, lunch was uneventful. Except for about fifteen minutes before next period.

"Yeah! And then she said- OMG! I forgot to tell you guys!" Rin suddenly said, facepalming at herself

"Forgot to tell us what?" I asked, curious as to what she might have to say.

"Yeah. Spit it out!", ordered Luka.

"Well. You two are both invited for a sleepover at my place tonight. There's gonna be a movie marathon and a fuck ton of root beer-," she looked at me, "I have a separate case just for you, Ari- and snacks and dinner will be provided." She looked at both of us, excitement flickering in her iridescent blue eyes. "So. What do you guys say?"

"I can't say no to root beer," I instantly replied.

"I knew you wouldn't refuse~ And you, Luka?" she asked, turning her head to the pink haired girl, who just so happened to be chewing the last bite of her tuna fish taco.

"Mmf." She held up an index finger, signaling us to wait a moment. We let her finish swallowing her lunch and she immediately replied, "I'D LOVE TO COME OVER~~~"

"AGAIN WITH THE LOUD!" I yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us now, looks of confusion and mockery on their faces. I felt their eyes on us, and me, being the bitch I am, had to do something about that. "YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS STARING AT US. PLEASE RESUME WHAT YOU WERE PREVIOUSLY DOING. THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

Everyone did as they were told, and the usual chatter of the cafeteria resumed as I sat back down.

"Way to go, Ari. Just _had _to be the center of attention again, huh?" Rin joked.

"Why yes I did, Rinny." I stood up and mock bowed. "Thank you for attending the performance."

Luka and Rin clapped and I continued bowing. "Thank you!~ Thank you!~ Oh, and thank you!~" I chirped.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ And just like that, the period ended.

"Aww, crap. Time for us to go our separate ways. Mkay. See you both at Rin's house!"

"Right!" They replied in unison.

The rest of the day could _not_ move quick enough. But before I knew it, school was over, I had packed my overnight bag, and I was on my way to Rin's house.


End file.
